Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 16 (Favourite things)
Favourite things is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE shows Chats her favourite tutu. *CHARLI stretches her body. *NATHAN loves donuts and makes a work of art to remember them. *CHARLI listens to her heartbeat. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make music with popcorn. *CHARLI pretends to be a popcorn. *KATHLEEN looks for a place to put her cuddly toys. *CHARLI tidies up her imaginary things. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a child (Nathan) who loves donuts and a genie (Kellie) arrives to make Nathan's wishes come true, but he ends tired of donuts and he even asks his friends (Charli and Tim) to keep the donuts away. Gallery Kellie S1 E16.png Charli S1 E16 1.png Nathan S1 E16.png Charli S1 E16 2.png Tim S1 E16.png Charli S1 E16 3.png Kathleen S1 E16.png Charli S1 E16 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E16.png Songlets ;Word play My tutu, my tutu, my tickly tutu. My tutu, my tutu, my tickly tutu, I love to twirl and leap I even love to sleep in my tickly, tickly tutu. My tutu, my tutu, my tickly tutu, I love to twirl and leap I even love to sleep in my tickly, tickly tutu. My tutu, my tutu, my tickly tutu. My tutu, my tutu, my tickly tutu, I love to twirl and leap I even love to sleep in my tickly, tickly tutu The tutu was old for you but for me now it's new My tickly, tickly, tickly, new tutu. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space I love painting, painting, painting Here I go I love painting very quickly I love painting very slow. I love making, making, making Here I go I love making very quickly... I love cutting, cutting, cutting Here I go I love cutting very carefully I love cutting very slow. I love donuts, donuts, donuts Here I go I neves eat them quickly I only eat them slow. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song L.O.V.E. ;Making music Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Can't stop 'cause it's hot corn Popping and a-hopping while there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Can't stop 'cause it's hot corn Popping and a-hopping while there's no time for stopping now Gotta keep on popping, gotta keep on hopping now Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn. Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Fluffy, puffy popcorn Can't stop 'cause it's hot corn Popping and a-hopping There's no time for stopping Gotta keep on popping Gotta keep on hopping Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, popcorn Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 We put things up high And things down low And in special places Where nobody knows Things in the middle And things to the side Special places Where they all can hide. We put things up high And things down low And in special places Where nobody knows Things in the middle Things to the side Special places Where they all can hide. We put things up high And things down low And in special places Where nobody knows Things in the middle Things to the side Special places Where they all can hide. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about tutus Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about donuts Category:Ep about arts & crafts Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about popcorn Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about genies